Roselites
The Roselites were a group of Diamonds who supported rose quartz and were a branch of the crystal gems who still supported Rose Quartz. After the Crystal gems split up and disbanded 4 diamonds named Scarlet Diamond, Strawberry Diamond, Teal Diamond and Orange Diamond founded the Roselite group (pronounciation: Rose el eite). They are known to everyone as the Great Anti Diamond Authority because of their opposition to The Great Diamond Authority. Like the Diamond authority the diamonds present on the symbol are where each diamond's gem is placed (e.g Teal diamond's gem is on her forehead, Scarlet's and strawberry's gems are on their chests and Orange diamond's gem is located on her navel). As of Australia day the Roselites are now extinct Formation and dissolution of the Crystal gems When the crystal gems dissolved under the revelation that steven was going to join homeworld 4 of the rebel diamonds officially formed the Great Anti Diamond Authority and the term "Roselite" was coined by Homeworld because of their everlasting allegiance to Rose Quartz heck their motto is "Rosa, nostri Diamond Pectus usque ad finem!" Which means: Rose, OUR DIAMOND TO THE END. hence the Great Anti Diamond Authority was nicknamed The Great Roselite Authority by homeworld and they were also dubbed "The lousy Club of roselites" and "The Crap Rose Authority" other nicknames coined by homeworld are: # The Defective Gem club # The Crystal Gems reborn # The Off Colours league # Lousy Fpg club NOTE: these names were coined by the 4 diamonds and their courts "The Defective gem club" was coined by Blue Diamond and her court "The Crystal gems Reborn" was coined by Pink Diamond, "The off colours league" was coined by White Diamond and her court and "Lousy Fpggot club" was coined by Dragonite,her mother and their court. Members: These diamonds (including children except Hazel) are part of the Great Roselite Authority. They are all deceased along with their court and children thus making the G.A.D.A extinct. Scarlet Diamond was killed by Dragonite and Orange diamond were killed by the invading quartz soldiers when Homeworld declared war on the alliance as they needed more colonies. Strawberry Diamond was killed by the Great Diamond Authority as she was put on trial. Scarlet diamond's kid was killed when it was found that she was dating Dragonite's deceased ex husband Black Serpentine. Zircon and Scarlet-Gold Diamond were killed because of Gold they were both killed by the G.D.A. Teal Diamond was tragically assassinated by Scarlet Diamond. Scarlet Diamond † Scarlet Diamond and her daughter Aurora Sokolov are part of the G.A.D.A and their court are part of the Great anti diamond authority Her Gem on the symbol can be seen on the right part it is a dark purple colour diamond shape. Her Daughter did inherit this as opposed to Homeworld's inheritance chart. Scarlet Diamond is the leader of the G.A.D.A and she rules it with an iron fist. However she is kind to the other 3 diamonds and they are all the same height as each other. Scarlet Diamond was formed on Mask island when Lava and Water met beneath the Earth's crust and formed a diamond Teal Diamond † Teal Diamond is a diamond in the G.A.D.A and she was formed in the Sky Spire however the waterfall hides her natural exithole where she came out of. She is in charge of their diplomacy and trade of the group and She takes her job with great pride however she is prohibited from trading with Homeworld and any of its colonies she trades with any of their own colonies. She has the smallest court of the diamonds ranging from 1 pearl 3 quartzes and 5 sapphires and 19 agates and 5 aquamarines, as such she is defended by Orange Diamond. Teal diamond out of all of the diamonds is given the least respect by other subordinates and her co-diamonds Orange Diamond † Orange Diamond is in charge of the G.A.D.A's military and she defends Teal diamond whenever she has to do her diplomatic duties Orange Diamond has the largest court in the group and Teal diamond is always seen with Orange. They love each other because their friendship is more of a Big sister-Little sister Relationship as Orange always has to defend her and she has no problem with that. Orange Diamond is always gentle and she has a lot of colonies. Strawberry Diamond † Strawberry Diamond is the twin sister of scarlet Diamond and as such they both rule their authority together and they rule it with an iron fist she is now deceased along with her children Scarlet-Gold and Zircon as both of them were shattered by Homeworld. It was her idea to pimp out Dragonite and impregnate her however should she have remained alive she would be just as abusive as what Scarlet was towards Hazel. 'Hierarchy ' in the Hierarchy it is different compared to that of Homeworld's given that Homeword's hierarchy is mainly law and order whereas The roselite hierarchy is corrupt Category:Traitors Category:Extinct Empires